


Papa Bear Mode

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Future [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Celestial Peter Quill, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Papa Bear Peter Quill, Parent Peter Quill, Parent Scott Lang, Protective Peter Quill, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Stephen was known to take care of the Avengers kids...but Quill? He could cause planetary destruction with ease. Obliterate enemies with practically a thought, heal everything he put his mind to...everything except the common cold. What was up with that?It still didn't stop him from coddling his kids.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Future [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428472
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Papa Bear Mode

Valerie had two stuffed animals she absolutely had to have with her at all times. One was the teddy bear that Peter got when he was turned into a baby for a third time, and passed it down to her. The other was a little stuffed cow that Harley won for her at the state fair. The teddy bear was almost as big as her so she slept against it a lot, but the cow was smaller and much easier to carry around.

At the moment, the toddler was cocooned in a large blanket with her cow in her arms and her teddy bear next to her, and lying on the couch with her head on one of Stephen's legs. When the sorcerer went into her room to wake her for the day, she had whined miserably and Stephen soon discovered the fever she was running. So he took her down to the kitchen to give her something to eat that would be easy on her stomach, gave her some medicine, and then bundled her up on the couch. He put on her favorite cartoon and she promptly laid her head in his lap and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Athena saw the sick baby in her master's lap, so instead of nudging the little girl so she can have some space in Stephen's lap, the wolf laid at the doctor's feet. That was how most of the morning was spent. At one point, the alarms went off for some kind of Avenger level emergency, and it had startled Valerie out of her light doze so badly that she cried. Stephen stayed behind to soothe her and because someone needed to be home to look after the baby anyway.

Stephen eventually took to gently petting his youngest daughter's hair as he read his book and tuned out the cartoons playing on the tv, but that was cut short when the Avengers got back from their fight. Harley was looking a little sheepish and Stephen soon found out why when Bucky stepped into view.

The man was _covered_ in glitter. From head to toe.

Stephen immediately points in the direction of the elevator. "Get off of my floor with that abominable stuff on you."  
"It was Harley." The soldier says after spitting out a few flecks of glitter.  
After Bucky carefully shuffles back to the elevator, the sorcerer wrinkles his nose at the small trails and spots of sparkly dust left behind on the carpet. "Harley--"  
"Dad asked me to distract the enemy!" Harley immediately defends and Tony pinches the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh.  
"I didn't expect you to use a glitter bomb! How did you manage to sneak that into your suit anyway?"

The rest of the Avengers roll their eyes and walk into the kitchen to raid the fridge for a well-deserved snack, and Natasha walks back into the living room with a bag of baby carrots and some ranch. She sits in front of Valerie on the floor after gently cooing to the baby in Russian, and everyone else either files in to suffer through Valerie's cartoons or remain in the kitchen to have their own conversations. Sam was one of the few that braved the living room, and according to him, Bucky was in firing range of the glitter bomb, so not only had Harley showered the enemy in endless amounts of glitter, but poor Bucky had been caught in the crossfire. That man would be shaking glitter off for the next month.

The upside was that it successfully distracted the enemy. What villain expected a glitter bomb in the middle of a fight?

Stephen sighs. "I don't care if you use glitter bombs in battle...just as long as you don't _hit anyone else that can bring it home_!" He emphasizes.  
"It was an accident!" Harley defends again with a huff.  
"Clean the carpet." Stephen orders and the teen groans as he walks away in search of the vacuum cleaner.

Like that would really help.

Tibbs wanders out of Peter's bedroom and down to the living room, jumping over Athena so he can get to the part of the couch Valerie is taking up. He stands in his hind legs, holding himself up with his front paws on the couch and meows curiously at the two year old on the couch. Valerie pries her thumb out of her mouth to reach out and pet the feline, and Tibbs purrs happily just before hopping up onto the couch to lay next to the sick toddler. When Valerie doesn't protest her new companion, Stephen returns his attention to his book.

About half an hour later, Scott and Quill step onto the family floor, each holding one of the twins, and both toddlers looking miserable. Stephen smiles gently and sets up a little nest of blankets and pillows with Natasha's help on the floor after Sam moves the coffee table, and the twins are gently laid on the floor. Valerie willingly moves to join Hunter and Hailey, and both Athena and Tibbs curl up with her as Scott and Quill collapse on the couch where Valerie had previously been.

"Have you given them any medicine?" Stephen asks quietly.  
"I couldn't find any." Scott answers and the sorcerer nods and disappears into the kitchen.  
"The poor babies." Natasha croons. "Something must be going around."

Stephen walks in with a bottle of medicine for the kids and gives each of them a dose so they can try and go to sleep. Valerie was due for another dose anyway, so they took their medicine without much of a fuss and Stephen changed the cartoons into a Disney movie. Hunter whines for Quill quietly ten minutes into the movie, and the celestial sighs before crawling onto the floor and settling next to his son, grumbling softly when Hunter curls as close as possible to him.

"Get some sleep kiddo."  
Natasha smiles. "I'm sure they'll sleep if Papa Bear purrs."  
"Give me thirty seconds and I will. I just got off my graveyard shift at the station." Quill responds with a yawn.

Stephen chuckles when the god does indeed fall asleep not even thirty seconds later, his purring snores soothing all three kids into at least a light doze.

"Thanks Stephen." Scott rubs his eyes. "They were fine this morning. It hit them pretty hard and fast."  
"It's no problem. It will be easier to keep an eye on them when they're all together anyway." Stephen replies.  
Harley comes back with the vacuum cleaner and groans again when he sees the three two-year-olds and Quill all sleeping. "What now?!"  
Stephen hushes his oldest and cleans up the glitter with some of his magic. "I'll let you off this once since your sister and the twins are sick. Go put the vacuum back."

Harley grumbles under his breath as he tows the vacuum away. Even at nineteen he was causing trouble. He was responsible when it counted, like going to college...and he always babysat one or both of his sister without much of a fuss. If there was any. He still pulled stupid stunts like the glitter bomb and shooting Quill with his potato gun though.

Stephen was still waiting for the celestial to lose his shit and snap Harley's neck. He was convinced the possibility was on the horizon. Then again, that chance could have passed by after the twins were born. Hunter and Hailey were a whole different breed of troll. They were good kids but always seemed to have some sort of mission to make their father's life difficult. Just yesterday, Stephen went down to see if the twins wanted to watch a movie with Valerie, and found Quill passed out on the couch with both kids sitting on his chest and eating poptarts. Scott was quietly tapping away on his laptop in the kitchen and looked up at Stephen with an amused smirk before explaining that Quill had only been awake for an hour before his impromptu nap. Hunter had taken to streaking across the floor and Hailey tried to pour herself some cereal.

When Stephen asked where the younger man was during all of the chaos, Scott laughed and said…

"Asleep."

Thankfully the twins had been cleaned and dressed before the god tapped out. He was covered in crumbs when he woke up though.

Stephen glances up from his book when he sees Levi fluttering around the two year olds and huffs when the cloak finally settles on laying over the three of them. Levi always acted as a bit of a nursemaid whenever the kids were sick. If a child was part of Mama Bear's collection of cubs, the cloak fussed over them just like Stephen did. Keeping the sick kid warm, getting glasses of water, or in the occasional disgusting moment, as a tissue. Stephen always threw Levi in the wash immediately after. He refused to wear the cloak after having snot and mucus rubbed onto it one way or another.

"Mom, Quill's being too loud." Sam jokes and Stephen waves a hand at him lazily.  
"Then go find something else to do."  
"Hell no. I wanna watch Finding Nemo."  
Natasha snickers. "Come on Mom. Make him stop. We can't hear the tv."  
Stephen turns a page in his book. "Scott, do something about your husband's snoring."  
"No thanks. You can all deal with it. If he moves, Hunter will wake up and whine."

Nat and Sam smirk and stop with their feigned complaining and the rest of the Avengers remaining on the floor join them in the living room. Stephen and Scott stretch out on the couch they're sitting on, both smirking at the dirty look Tony gives them before he smacks Scott's legs down. The younger grumbles as the engineer sits, and sets Stephen's legs back over his lap while Steve, Rhodey, Wanda, and Vision occupy the other couches.

"Mommmmm...Tony hit me!" Scott whines and Stephen rolls his eyes.  
"You know, I'm starting to hate the Mama Bear title again."  
Valerie stirs underneath Levi and whimpers. "Mama."

Okay, he was starting to hate it _to an extent_. He still loved hearing his kids call him some form of it, and he immediately answered to his youngest's plea by closing his book and laying next to her on the floor after getting Athena to make room. Tibbs just sprawled out on top of Levi over Hailey, and Athena laid her head on the sorcerer's side once he settled next to Valerie. Usually an entire team/family pile might have happened, but there were sick babies and they didn't want to suffocate them anymore.

Sam was already using his shirt as a makeshift fan. "Damn tic-tac. How do you sleep in the same bed as Quill? I'm a couple feet away and I can feel the heat he gives off!"  
Scott shrugs. "Guess I got used to it."  
"I'm concerned your kids are going to be turned into puddles."  
"They're used to it too. They'll sweat out the fever faster anyway." Scott answers.

Sam starts poking at Quill's back and shoulders, making the celestial grumble in his sleep.

"Is there a button to turn it off or at least turn it down?"

The darker male continues to poke and prod at the god and Scott snickers when Sam pulls his finger away with a hiss. The last place he poked burning with a small white ember.

"I think he burned me!"  
"Guess you found the defense mechanism." Stephen jests and everyone snickers.


End file.
